Lunark
|affiliation = Union (formerly) Maduke (formerly) Werewolves Muzaka Kentas |occupation = Warrior 5th Union Elder (formerly) }} Lunark (Kor. 루나크) is a werewolf warrior and had served as the 5th Elder of the Union until after she withdrew from the Union along with the rest of the werewolf clan. She was the only female Union Elder. Appearance Lunark is a fair woman with pink eyes. She has light brown hair that extends past her shoulders. She wears the standard white and gold hooded robes of a Union Elder. When Lunark fully transforms into her werewolf form and releases her power, her hair becomes much longer and her entire body becomes covered in light grayish-brown fur. In this state, she also grows fangs and claws. Personality Lunark is typically a very cynical person. She's shown to truly enjoy the thrill of battle if her opponent is strong enough and expresses deep anger at anybody trying to interrupt her. Her sense of honor and pride is sometimes in conflict with her goal-driven actions. However, despite her personality, Lunark had shown a compassionate side. Although she is aware that Muzaka is deemed by their tribe as a traitor, she felt sadness by this revelation. Unlike the majority of the werewolves, she and her friend, Kentas, rejected any modification to their bodies and just rely on their natural power and strength. She and Kentas believe that the role of a Warrior is to protect their race and not to sacrifice them for the sake of power. In order to protect Kentas and to stop the atrocities carried out by their clan, she didn't hesitate to seek out Muzaka. Background Her history with the Union is not entirely disclosed yet, but her rank suggests that she is a senior and powerful member of the Union, as well as of the werewolf race. She appears to have lived for quite a long period of time as well, due to her knowledge of Frankenstein from over 800 years before the series started. She is first introduced in the series when she is sent along with 7th and 8th Elders to punish the ones responsible for Rostere and Muar's deaths as well as start the war against Lukedonia by attacking their hierarchy. Plot Overview 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Werewolves = |-| Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = Powers & Abilities Lunark is a very powerful werewolf warrior, having obtained the position of 5th Elder within the Union. She was capable of fighting on equal grounds with Frankenstein when he gets fully taken over by the Dark Spear. Karias Blerster, a Clan Leader, states that she's a formidable opponent. Even Ignes Kravei, the self-proclaimed clan leader who received physical modifications before receiving her Soul Weapon, states that Lunark is powerful. Lunark was also able to fight Urne and Mirai equally, with her stating that fighting only one of them is too easy and that they could only present a proper challenge for her by teaming up together. This is later proven when Juraki notes that Mirai is no match for Lunark when fighting her alone. According to her, even Roctis did not take her lightly despite being the 4th Elder and a modified Noble. Transformation Like all werewolves, Lunark can transform her body into a more wolf-like form. This transformation causes her body to be covered in fur as well as make her hair grow out longer. When transformed, her physical abilities and senses are greatly enhanced. Physical Prowess Lunark possesses incredible physical strength, as she easily blows up a building with a mere slash of her claws. She is very durable, shown when she blocks Frankenstein's Dark Spear without suffering any notable injuries. She is also extremely fast, able to surprise Frankenstein with her speed and keeps up with him when he gets fully taken over by the Dark Spear. *'Claws': During her battle with Ignes Kravei, she demonstrated the ability to enlarge her claws in her transformed state. *'Regeneration': As a werewolf, Lunark possesses superior regeneration that allows her to focus more on trading blows with her enemies. It has been noted that she aided the Union's human modification research on this aspect, particularly with the 8th Elder's creation. Aura Manipulation As a warrior, Lunark possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura) that is equal to clan leaders. She is very skilled at manipulating her own aura, shown when she uses an aura blast against Raskreia with one hand while she charges up another with the other hand. Lunark can utilize her kinds most powerful attack which is powerful enough to withstand the combined ultimate attack of Urne and Mirai. Battles * Frankenstein & Rajak Kertia vs The Elders * Frankenstein vs 5th Elder * Karias Blerster vs 3rd Elder & 5th Elder * Ignes Kravei vs Lunark * Lunark vs Juraki * Lunark & M-21 vs Urne & Mirai Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:The Elders Category:Union Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:True Warrior